


Is your seatbelt on?

by rhysiana



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Exhaustion, Friendship, Gen, Kidnapping Friends Out of Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysiana/pseuds/rhysiana
Summary: Jack shows up in Boston to kidnap Shitty from his law school work and take him to Samwell.





	Is your seatbelt on?

**Author's Note:**

> Moving Tumblr ficlets over for posterity. The world can always use more Jack & Shitty friendship fics, after all.

“Jack?” Shitty said. He had a crick in his neck and his cheek felt like it was stuck to the table where he’d fallen asleep over a textbook. He pushed himself upright and blinked a few times. “Are you actually here or am I finally hallucinating?” He ran his hands through his hair, still momentarily thrown when they stopped short of his magnificent flow, RIP, and then scrubbed his hands over his face. “If I’m hallucinating and I didn’t even do anything fun to get there, I am gonna be so fuckin’ pissed, brah, let me tell you.”

Jack shook his head and got his hands under Shitty’s arms to haul him out of his chair. “No, you’re not hallucinating. I’m really here, you told me where your extra key was months ago.”

Shitty frowned, brows drawing in. “I… think I remember that. I mean, I totally would have done that, for sure.”

Jack propped Shitty against the wall next to his front door and tossed his jacket at him. Shitty mostly caught it before it hit his face. When he pulled it down out of his eyes, he saw Jack disappear into his bedroom and then emerge with a leather bag his pretentious cousin Gloria had given him last Christmas and insisted on calling a “weekender.” Trust Jack to 1) have found it, and 2) use it for its intended purpose.

“You are so your mother’s son,” he mumbled.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Shitty said, finally putting the jacket on. “Are you kidnapping me?”

“Yes.” Jack tugged his arm to get him moving again.

“Why?”

“Because last night you called Lardo and rambled to her incoherently for thirty minutes straight about how law school was sucking out your soul before you apparently passed out, and she still has to get her exhibition piece finished, so she called me.”

“So Lardo is kidnapping me by proxy?” He stopped short when they got to Jack’s… vehicle. “You know this truck makes you look like a total tool, right?”

Jack just shrugged and leaned over to pointedly push the passenger door open from the inside. “I like it. Now shut up and get in. You can lecture me about how my car is compensating for my fragile masculinity on the way.”

Shitty climbed in. “On the way where?”

“Samwell.” Jack’s tone indicated he thought Shitty still wasn’t firing on all cylinders if he thought there was any question. He glanced over as he turned the key. “Is your seatbelt on?”

Shitty buckled it with a firm click. “Yeah, man, my seatbelt’s on.”


End file.
